There exist many different methods for protecting data from loss. These methods include synchronous replication, Continuous Data Protection (CDP), backup, and archiving to name a few. Each of these methods may be implemented individually on specified data sets and each provides a different level of protection. Thus, applying one of these protection methods to a large data set that includes data having different levels of importance may result in some of that data being over or under protected.